narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Shippuden: World's Strongest
Naruto Shippūden: World's Strongest is a fan made, artificial video game created by DazzlingEmerald though the end product was wiki-wide effort. It was unveiled on September 6, 2014. A 3DS version of the game was announced on September 7, 2014, following the success of the wii version. The boxart of the 3DS version features customary artwork promoting the fanon naruto film Naruto 8: Madara Second Coming. Gameplay As a fictional video game, it contains fanon contents of the Naruto world, including fanon-only locations, characters, and abilities. The game features four playable modes available to all players, including Story Mode, Vs Mode, Wi-Fi Mode, and Replay Mode. Playing the Game Each character can perform up to 3 actions per turn, consisting of movement, chakra charge, and combat. Movement allows your character to travel a distance equal to a character's movement stat and can be used 2 times per turn. Charging chakra immediately grants the character 5 chakra to use. Combat is split into two basic types of attacks: normal attacks and jutsu, and can be used up to 3 times per turn. But unused actions do not transfer over to the next turn, so be sure to make use of them! Battling other characters In order to attack another character, your own character has to be within range of the target in order to either use a jutsu or to deal a normal attack. Damage from taijutsu attacks are calculated by the strength of the character, multiplied by any weapon he has, and subtracted by the target's defense. Characters that are hit by taijutsu receive a close combat penalty that causes ninjutsu and genjutsu attacks to cost 50% more chakra as long as they remain adjacent to the melee attacker. Damage from ninjutsu and genjutsu attacks are calculated without regard to defense. Ultimate Jutsu Ultimate jutsu cannot be used at the beginning of a battle since their cooldown would begin on Turn 1. However, they operate like normal jutsu in all other respects. Team ultimate jutsu requires all of the participants to each spend a large amount of chakra and have their ultimate jutsu available to use. Its effects are even more devastating than a regular ultimate jutsu, but it places the normal ultimates of all participants on cooldown to do so. Awakening Characters that drop below 30% of their total health (rounded down) can spend all of their remaining chakra in order to awaken. Awakenings vary with character and it delivers penalties that weaken the user when it expires, so use them wisely! Supports Supports are available immediately and can be used to help get your character out of a tricky situation or set up for a final blow. Their cooldowns are fairly long, but they do not require any chakra or action to use! Multiplayer Vs Mode allows the player to pit characters against one another, with up to four controllable characters at a time. Wi-Fi mode enables players to take their skills online, where an improved networking system matches players based off of their player rating. All players begin at a player rating of 1, with the highest achievable level being 50. Players can increase their player rating by winning online matches. Story Mode Story Mode is the central focal point of the game, allowing the player to choose from a vast array of characters and then participate and progress within the unique story-line of each individual character. The Story Mode section is divided into separate sections labeled as Character's Story. Each Character's Story is a sequence of missions and levels portraying the character's story-line. Only a handful of characters are known to possess story arcs. (To prevent spamming, please leave a wall post on my page in order to post in this section) Sayuri's Story The following is an in depth walkthrough of Sayuri's Story. Sayuri's story begins with an intimate cutscene, in which Madara Uchiha offers his parting words to his long time friend and rival, Hashirama Senju, before channeling the remains of his chakra into the shinobi world. The cutscene progresses into a hospital within Konohagakure, where Yami Uchiha suffers a maternal death, upon giving birth to her child. The cutscene continues until Sayuri Senju is left behind by her father, Sannoto Senju. Within the cutscene, an emotional Sayuri is seen awakening her Sharingan for the very first time, at the age of 4. The player is then given his or her first mission, which requires the defeat of Sayuri's grandmother and caretaker, Tsunade Senju on the Konohagakure training grounds. Upon defeating Tsunade, another cutscene occurs, displaying Sayuri's progress as a shinobi. After the battle, the player acquires the ability to utilize Sayuri's sharingan by pressing "2", which when active, greatly improves her fighting ability. The cutscene progresses with an impressed Tsunade, who witnesses her granddaughter's sharingan for the first time. The cutscene concludes with Tsunade revealing the secrets behind her Yin Seal to Sayuri. Raido's Story Raido's story begins with a prologue of him telling of his time of in Project: Rebirth and the years he spent in the Devil's Playground, summarizing his colorful childhood. After speaking briefly the gameplay begins with playing as Raido as he deals with the various challenges that he faced with the playground. At the end of the series of battles it breaks on another set of cutscenes which tell of how Yama and Raido came to be acquainted. With the impending events and threat of the lab going out Raido's power surged with power and he awakened his Rinnegan. The player takes back over Raido as they have to quickly escape the lab before it crumbles on itself. On the way out Raido will face numerous experiments that was attempting escape as well, but will still attempt to fight him, once he is free he will have to face a clone of Orochimaru that has appeared in order to reclaim Raido's body and his eyes. The boss fight ensues to which after Raido wins he learns it was a clone. From here the game continues as Raido sets out with his new found freedom and goes out to create some adventures, and learn the secrets of his new found power. Playable Characters *Ace Korimachi (Four Paths Mode) Creation Release, Destruction Release, Mugen Kodona Noryokugan, Rebirth *Amaka Date (Dust Release) *Ameyuri Aoki (Inertia Mode) *Comato Uchiha (EMS Mode)(Flash Mode, Sage Mode, Elemental Bending Mode) *Doujinn (EMS Mode)(Freezing Mode, Rinnegan Mode, Jinchūriki Mode) *Kimi Uchiha (Energy Release Mode)(Mangekyō Sharingan) *Rei Kishi (Invulnerable Mode)(Omega Mode) *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Six Paths Mode) *Haruna (Overflow Mode) *Hotaru Mazuka (Lightning Bug Mode) *Joshin (Rinnegan Mode)(Without Rinnegan) *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Bone Pulse Mode) *Kaio Uchiha (EMS Mode)(Susanoo Mode, Kamui Mode) *Ko Urashima (Senkunome Mode, Kazama Fūma Mode, Daibadatta Mode) *Kaname Soga (Yuraigan)(Nature God Mode, Sacred Beast) *Kazuhide (EMS Mode)(Tamahagane Mode) *Kei Yotsuki (Electromagnetic Avatar Mode) *Might Sai (Eight Gates Mode) *Minori Ouka (Angry Mode) *Naoto no Mikoto (Deus Mode)(Game Master Mode) *Natsumi Sora (Kyokangan) (Empathy's Revenge) *Ninigi Senju (Wooden Commander Mode) *Raido X (Inner Path Mode)(Asura Path Vajra Mode]]) *Randy Uzumaki (Byakugan Mode)(Eight Gates Mode, Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Tailed Beast Shroud Mode} *Ryun Uchiha (Susanoo Mode)(Six Paths Mode) *Saburō Uchiha (Kamui Mode)(Susanoo Mode) *Sannoto Senju (Metal Seeker of Peace) *Sakin (Sage Mode) *Sayuri Senju (Sage Mode)(Susanoo Mode, Six Paths Mode) *Seireitou Hyūga (Eight Gates Released Formation)(Rabbit Goddess Sage Technique, Sun God Mode) *Shinzui Uchiha (Red Eye Mode)(Onmyōdo Mode) *Shiro Sentako (Sage Mode)( ) *Shiroyasha Uchiha (Migeki Mode)(Kowatatsu Mode) *Takeko Nakano (Rinnegan and Byakugan Mode)(Gentle Path, Seishigami Mode) *Takumi Uchiha (Sage Mode)(Crystal Release Mode, Mangekyō Sharingan Mode) *Tomoe (Sharingan and Rinnegan Mode) *Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki (Inari Link Mode)(Six Paths Sage Technique) *Yukimaru Kirigakure (Sage Mode) Support-Only Characters *Dalku (with Haruna) *Echo Uchiha (with Ryun Uchiha) *Hikaru Kurosaki (with Ryun Uchiha *Furīzu (with Doujinn) *Hanani Hyūga (with Comato Uchiha) *Hisaru (with Shiroyasha Uchiha) *Kakashi Hatake (with Sayuri Senju) *Kazumi Yagyū (with Saburō Uchiha) *Kōjin Tanebi (with Takumi Uchiha) *Kryonosis (with Ace Korimachi) *Len (with Kimi Uchiha) *Pooh (with Sayuri Senju) *Shirabe Uchiha (with Naoto no Mikoto) *Tora Uchiha (with Ryun Uchiha) *Yama (with Raido X) *Naoto Madoka (with Naoto no Mikoto) Story Mode-only Characters *Kakashi Hatake (Sayuri's Story) *Madara Uchiha (Sayuri's Story) *Tsunade (Sayuri's Story) *Shōyō Kawahiru (Ryun's Story) *Eiseiyake (Takumi's Story) Teams Parenthesis indicates what are the members of the teams: * "A Man and His Kawaii" (Shiro Sentako and Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki) * "A God and His Clone" (Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki and ) * "Adorable Crush" (Hanani Hyūga and Comato Uchiha) * "Ancestor and Descendent" (Hamura Ōtsutsuki and Naoto) * "Arihant & Spirit Guide" (Raido X and Yama) * "Kawaii Lords" (Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki and Sannoto Senju) * "Konoha's Copy Couple" (Sayuri Senju and Kakashi Hatake) * "Cycle of Reincarnation" (Ryun Uchiha and Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki) * "Deity Path Duo" (Raido X and Ace Korimachi) * "Eternal Rivals" (Seireitou Hyūga and Ryun Uchiha) * "Eternal Dragons" (Shinzui Uchiha and Takumi Uchiha) * "Eyes of Origin" (Kaname Soga and Raido X) * "Family Feud" (Ryun Uchiha and Sigma Uchiha) * "Frozen Uchiha" (Doujinn and Furīzu) * "Forever Alone" (Haruna) * "First and Second Yamakage" (Ryun Uchiha and Hotaru Mazuka) * "Implosionist" (Ameya Aoki and Shiroyasha Uchiha) * "Kinetic Paths" (Ameyuri Aoki and Raido X) * "Legacy of the Six Paths" (Ryun Uchiha and Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki) * "Peerless Vision" (Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki and Kazuhide) * "Ōtsutsuki Twins" (Comato Uchiha and Kaio Uchiha) * "Project: Rinnegan" (Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki and Raido X) * "Soul Harvesters" (Takeko Nakano and Raido X) * "Spirited Away" (Shinzui Uchiha and Shiro Sentako) * "Spiritual Link" (Ryun Uchiha and Naoto no Mikoto) * "Susanoo Twins" (Sayuri Senju and Yuniku Uchiha) * "Sworn Brothers" (Kazuhide and Naoto no Mikoto) * "Team Zero" (Comato Uchiha, Hanani Hyūga, and Randy Uzumaki) * "The Last of our Kind" (Ryun Uchiha and Saburō Uchiha) * "The Three Demons" (Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki, Ninigi Senju, and Sakin) * "The Supreme Ultimatum" (Raido X, Ameyuri Aoki, Ace Korimachi, and Natsumi Sora) * "Truth Seekers" (Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki and Kaname Soga) * "Thunder and Lightning Duo" (Hotaru Mazuka and Naoto no Mikoto) * "Twisted Reincarnation" (Seireitou Hyūga and Kaguya Ōtsutsuki) * "World's Finest" (Rei Kishi and Takumi Uchiha) Combination Ultimate Jutsu This is the list of select teams of characters that have a Combination Ultimate Jutsu when paired with each other: *"Clash of the Bifold Dragons" (Shinzui Uchiha and Takumi Uchiha) *"Creation of a New World" (Seireitou Hyūga and Kaguya Ōtsutsuki) *"Destruction of the Heavens and Earth" (Kaname Soga and Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki) *"Implosion of Explosions" (Ameya Aoki and Shiroyasha Uchiha) *"Sage Art: Blazing Lava August Star of the Illuminating Heavens" (Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki and Kazuhide) *"Six Paths: Planetary Devestation" (Seireitou Hyūga and Ryun Uchiha) *"Super Electromagnetic Cannon Technique (Hotaru Mazuka and Naoto no Mikoto) *"Scorch Release: Hell Lotus Technique" (Kazuhide and Naoto no Mikoto) Ultimate Jutsu Finish Quotes Whenever a character manages to defeat another character with an Ultimate Jutsu, this triggers a cut-scene in which said character often states a personal quote that goes along with their victory. * "What I wish for is a burning era in which people seethe with ambition. Show me your strong soul!" - Seireitou Hyūga (Eight Gates Released Formation) * "Little cicada that dared to venture beyond its tree branch, let me show you just how big the world really is!" - Seireitou Hyūga (Rabbit Goddess Sage Technique) * "Are you aware of my power now, father? I'm coming for you next!" - Sayuri Senju (Sage Mode) * "Bang!" - Naoto (Black Lotus: Blooming Formation) * "You try to fly free of the earth, but now you swim in a sea of fire." - Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki (Sage Art: Lava Release August Star of Heaven) * "'What you hail to be unity, I denounce as conformity! I will not allow this world's beauty to be tarnished. Not even for the sake of peace!" - Ko Urashima (Lightning Release: Space-Time Clone Technique, The Harmony of Yin and Yang Energies) * "The path of destiny you've chosen was always one ending in destruction..." - Ace Korimachi (Destruction of All Things) * "Your fate was seal the moment I thought of this technique" - Ace Korimachi (Engenderment of an Unaltered State) * "If you do not want to die, then do not fight." - Haruna (Overflow Mode) * "This ends right here, right now. Farewell, idiot...you're boring!" - Takumi Uchiha (Crystal Release Secret Technique: Growing Crystal Forest) * "Seems like I was the better dancer." - Sigma Uchiha (Blaze Release: Yasaka Magatama) *"Naruto-sensei, I'll make you proud!" - Shingi (Agent Black Technique) *''"This is why I'm called 'The Uchiha Clan's Talon'!"'' - Kimi Uchiha (Lightning Release: Berserker Barrage) *''"The secret to victory is to tap into your inner hatred, but a loser like you couldn't possibly understand that!"'' - Kimi Uchiha (Energy Release: Heaven's Pierce) Bosses To prevent spamming, please leave post on my user wall page in order to post within this section *Inari *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki *Nag *Ryun Uchiha (Perfect Susanoo Mode)(Six Paths Sage Technique, Six Paths Mode, Ten-Tails) *Sayuri Senju (Pillar Mode)(Giragan Mode) *Seireitou Hyūga (Rabbit Goddess Sage Technique) (Tailed Beast Transformation) *Shingi (Bone Warrior Mode)(Snake Sage Mode) *Sigma Uchiha (Six Paths Sage Technique)(Rabbit God Mode) *Ace Korimachi (Four Paths Mode) (Mastered Yuigonskikko) Playable Stages * Dimension of Knowledge * Kamui's Dimension * Konohagakure (Furin vs Sayuri Senju) * Land of Mountains Valley * Land of Noodles (Sannoto Senju vs Sayuri) * Pure Land (Seireitou Hyūga vs Ryun Uchiha) * Naka Shrine (Raido X vs Sayuri Senju) * Naraka Realm * Naoto's Central Dimension * Ryun's Central Dimension * Rasengakure * Site of Planetary Devastation (Raido X vs Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki) * Small King's Canyon * The Final Mountain (Sigma Uchiha vs Raido X) * Yamagakure Academy (Ryun Uchiha vs Seireitou Hyūga) * Yoshigakure * Yoshitsune's Natural Disaster Dimension Customization Items * Sayuri's ANBU Mask * Sayuri's Locket * Sayuri's Perfume * Sayuri's Red Lipstick * Shiroyasha's Robe. * Takumi's Scarf. Downloadable Content Characters DLC Characters * Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Young) * Hamura Ōtsutsuki * Shiroyasha Uchiha (Child) * Ace Korimachi (Alternate Version) (Phasion Technique, Interactive Phasion, Mugen Kodona Noryokugan, Sage Mode, Creation Release, Destruction Release) *Shītengoku Kinsei Costumes Pre-Order Costumes * Ace Korimachi (Purazumakage Cloak) * Hotaru Mazuka (Yamakage Robes) * Naoto no Mikoto (Ezio's Standard Outfit) * Raido X (Winter Soldier All black outfit) * Ryun Uchiha (Madara's Armor, Yamakage Robes) * Sayuri Senju (Kaguya's Kimono, Tropical Bikini, Ceremonial Uchiha Robes) * Shiro Sentako (Keikage Robes, Ronin Gear) * Shiroyasha Uchiha (ANBU Gear) * Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki (Hagoromo's Clothes, Speedo, Zaheer's Clothes) * Kimi Uchiha (Konoha Genin outfit) DLC Costumes * Haruna (KanColle battle armor, robes) * Naoto (Twelfth First Doctor's Outfit, Hibiki Kuze's Outfit, Yondaime Hokage Robe, Sesshōmaru's Outfit) * Sayuri Senju (ANBU Outfit, Mistress Attire) * Seireitou Hyūga (Hashirama's Armor, Hokage Robes, Female w/ Kaguya's Robes) * Shiro Sentako (Fūjin Costume, Demon Eyes Kyo Outfit.) * Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki (Cowboy, Eleventh Doctor's Final Outfit, Genkage Robes, Roman Soldier) * Kimi Uchiha (X-Men gear, Amazoness tribal outfit, School outfit) DLC Items Weapons *Ace Korimachi (Metrochronus, Naginata of Assimilation) Footage Worldsstrongestmenu.png Trivia * The idea first came to mind when randomly editing an infobox. * Nintendo consoles were chosen as the by the creator and box art designer as the primary game engine to emphasize a friendly environment, welcoming the entire community to participate in a fun group project. * Box Art Characters ** Wii Version: Kagami Shiba and Sayuri Senju ** 3DS Version: Sayuri Senju and Madara Uchiha Category:Fanon Video Games Category:Content